opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
The Starbucks Crew
Main Crew Captain: ''' Admiral Malcolm Mordio '''Chief Officers: Admiral Omicron(Chief Archaeologist, KIA) Vice Admiral Sanyu(Chief Sniper/Navigator) Comodore Negi(Chief Medical Officer): Marine Table, +5 to healing. All Named NPCs gain a +5 to their attack, defense, and damage rolls as well as double health as compared to normal secondary crewmates. Additional bonuses are character specific. Officers: Giovanni Dimaggio(Head Chef): Thug Table,+10 to cooking. Botch(Maestro): Marine Table, +15 to Perform Music Captain Das Bones: Fencer Table, +5 to attack, Level + 10 DR Thor (Sumo trainer): Marine Table, 2xHP(4xNormal), +5 to Unarmed Freya (Non-lethal Weapons Master) Fencer Table +2 to non-lethal weapons. Pets: Rocket Raptor: Snake Table, 2x Damage, +9 Heat Damage Rey: Dog Table, +10 to climb, +5 to hide and move silently Rush: Dog Table Wolf: Dog Table +3 to Range Shot Divisions: Marshall Arts Unit(The Dojo): Thor Freya Destruction Cannon Ideo Bobby Funk Kelly Funk Honeydew Tactics Unit(Bon Clay Unit): Cherami Leigh (Miss. Goldenweek) - Also in Medical Division Jango the Hypnotist: Minion Table Paula: Thug Table Bon Clay(Mistress of Mystery): Marine Table,+3 to Unarmed 1 bonus feat Gardoa Cinco(Mr. 5) 7 Rogues (1 Deployed at Restless Haven) 4 Marksmen (Deployed with Kentosaur Division) 2 Swordsman (Former Gladiators) (1 Deployed at Restless Haven) 4 Warriors (1 Deployed at Restless Haven) Sniper Unit(Sanyu's Unit): Captain Valentine: Marine Table, Kilo Press does 10x Unarmed Strike and grants +5 to hit 10 Marksmen(5 Gladiators, 5 Marines) (1 Gladiator Deployed at Restless Haven) - (4 Deployed with Kentosaur Division.) Agriculture Division (Sanyu's Division): 5 Farmers Research and Development Division(Skylar's Division): Doctor Insano(Science Officer): Marine Table, + 15 to SCIENCE! Roland: Marine Table, Proficient in all weapons. 5 Scientists: 15 T-600 Model 0 (lvl 19) 1 T-600 Model 1 Corsair's doppelganger (lvl 19) 1 T-600 Model 2 Cheetu (lvl19) 1 T-601 (Prism steel) Model 3 Touma (lvl 19) Six Shooter HWAAT Team (Skylar's Unit) (Heavy Weapons Aerial Assault Team): 12 Marine Artillerymen - (2 Deployed with Kentosaurs) 1 Brawler 3 Swordsman(2 Gladiators, 1 Marine) 3 Warriors 6 Fat HWAATs 4 Sniper HWAATs Medical Team(Negi's Division): Cherami Leigh (Miss. Goldenweek) - Also in Tactic's Unit Chopper: Racoon Dog Table, +11 to heal 5 Medical Doctors 1 Warrior Archaeology Division(Omicron's Division): 1 Librarian: +5 to research. 4 Researchers 4 Researchers/Marksmen - Also in Expedition Unit Expedition Unit(Omicron's Unit): Galdino - Also in Engineering Unit 4 Swordsman 4 Researchers/Marksmen - Also in Archaeology Division 3 Marine Riflemen 3 Warriors Engineering Division(Amador's Division): Galdino - Also in Expedition Unit Part Timer 5 Engineers 3 Lobster Shipwrights 1 Brawler Shipwrights 2 Swordsman Shipwrights 2 Warrior Shipwrights Culinary Division (Giovanni Dimaggio's Division): 5 Chefs The Blade Brigade(Das Bones' Unit): Kyros +10 to attack, +5 to defense, +10 to damage. 7 Swordsman The Valkyries(Freya's Unit): Chisato Ayazaki (Sergeant) - Tonfa Reo Usami - Bo Staff Yoko Igarashi - Twin Sai Ami Fujimiya - Metal Fans Hibiki Yuki - Flail Shizuru Toyonaga - Spear Yuriko Aiba - Whip Yumeko Tatsumoto - Nunchaku Rebecca Riku - Dull Longsword Total Crew: '''173 "Choose your companions from the best; Who draws a bucket with the rest soon topples down the hill." -Omegastorm (on forming a crew) '''Other Crews The Barto Club: Bartolomeo 56 Other Members Giant Warrior Marines: Hajrudin 4 Other Members Prisoners Sabo Category:Crews Category:Starbucks